Touch screens have had enormous growth in recent years. Touch screens are now common in places such as kiosks at airports, automatic teller machines (ATMs), vending machines, computers, mobile phones, etc.
A touch screen typically provides a user with a variety of options through icons, and the user can select those icons to launch an application, to control an application, to obtain additional information associated with the icons, etc. For instance, the user may tap (i.e., physically touch) an icon on the touch screen to select the icon. Some touch screens are configured to support hover functionality, which enables a user to select an icon without physically touching the touch screen. For example, the user may place a finger above the icon to select the icon without tapping the touch screen.
However, any of a variety of conditions may negatively affect the accuracy of a user's touch and/or hover commands for selecting icons on the touch screen. For example, the manner in which the user holds the touch-enabled device may interfere with the user's ability to reach certain icons. In another example, the user's hand may be in motion while the user is attempting to select an icon with that hand. Under such conditions, the user may accidentally select no icon or an icon other than the intended icon.